Piedmon's Revenge
by Arielle
Summary: I was watching MagnaAngemon's first apperance when I got this idea. it starts out with a little of that ep. but then it gets a whole new twist. a hint of mimato, some action, and some drama. i had no idea what catagory this fic belonged in.
1. Default Chapter Title

"Magna Antidote!" MagnaAngemon's wings glowed all the colors of the rainbow, and the others all returned to normal. "I just had the strangest dream", Tai commented, "I had this weird urge to carry some keys." The others laughed. "Matt! "Tai!" "T.K.!" "Kari!" All the siblings were happily re-united. "T.K., I'm very proud of you.", Matt said. "Thanks Matt", his brother replied," But I don't think I could have done it without your advice." "Huh?", Matt was a bit confused. Tentomon noticed MagnaAngemon. "When did Angemon digivolve? You look great, turn around!", Tentomon said to MagnaAngemon. "Very well", the angel replied. "Ahh!" One of MagnaAngemon's wings accidentally hit Tentomon, causing him to fall.

"The digidestined think the Dark Masters are so easily defeated, don't they?", Piedmon said to himself. "Well they're not the only ones who have an army of friends to help them!" He turned to the digidestined, "Digidestined, meet Vilemon!!" The kids gasped. They were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of monkey digimon. "This is more fun then a barrel full of flying monkeys!", Piedmon cackled. "We're surrounded!", Izzy yelled. Suddenly, Mimi came riding up. "Need any help?", she said, laughing. In a few minutes, they had Piedmon cornered.

(A/N: okok, the first part was taken from the show, but the next part, I made. K?)

All the digimon, except MagnaAngemon, de-digivolved into rookies. "Gate of Destiny!". MagnaAngemon called out, and the devastating gate opened. It started sucking everything in.. "Ahhhhh!!", all the Vilemon were sucked in. MagnaAngemon became Patamon again. "Noooooo!", Piedmon yelled. He too, was being drawn into the gate. But he flew by the digidestined first. "If I'm to be destroyed, then one of you is coming with me!", the enraged clown screamed. He made a grab at Kari as he flew towards the gate. Missed. The gate now was also drawing the digidestined closer to it. Piedmon grabbed Mimi's ankle. "Patamon, when's the gate gonna close?", T.K. asked Patamon. "I don't know", the little digimon replied, "Maybe it's on a timer?" They heard someone screaming. "Mimi!", the digidestined cried. "AHHHHHH!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!", the pink clad girl wailed, as she started trying to kick Piedmon. Her hat flew off. "NO!", Matt yelled. He jumped up, and caught Mimi's hand. "Ahhh!", now she was crying out in pain. Matt was flat on the ground, holding her wrists, trying to hang onto her. She was grateful there was someone trying to keep her in Digiworld. But Piedmon was still holding her ankle, and the Dark Master was still being sucked into the Gate. "That's it!!", she yelled, kicking Piedmon. Her shoe came off, and Piedmon no longer had a grip on her. "Noooooooooooo!", Piedmon yelled. Mimi started to fall back towards the ground. Matt smiled. "You ok?" "Yeah,thanks," Mimi said, smiling back. Suddenly…. "Clown Trick!!!!" Piedmon let lose his attack, the instant before he disappeared into the Gate. "Ahhh!", everyone shouted. They were all being pelted by the flying rocks Piedmon's attack had thrown up. Suddenly, Matt was aware he was only holding Mimi's gloves, and not the keeper of Sincerity. "Mimi?", Matt called. "AHHHHHHH!" Matt had lost his grip on Mimi, and the last thing they heard from her was her terrified scream, right before the Gate closed. Before the digidestined's eyes, the Gate that had gotten Mimi disintegrated. 

"No.", Matt said disbelieving. "Hah, hah, Patamon", Izzy said,." Funny joke, now where does the Gate lead?" Izzy, apparently, couldn't accept the fact Mimi was gone. So he figured that she was safe somewhere. "Izzy, I'm s-sorry", said Patamon, crying, "I don't know! She's probably d-d-d-de…." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Everyone was crying. Sora couldn't stop hick-upping, Kari was sobbing in Tai's shoulder, which got soaked within seconds. Her brother, in turn, was sobbing into her head. Matt was crying to himself, while trying to comfort a hysterical T.K. The little kid thought it was his fault Mimi was gone, because it was his fault MagnaAngemon had come into being. Patamon thought that it wasn't T.K.'s fault, but his own. Joe was pacing, trying to figure out a way to destroy another evil digimon, forgeting that there were none left. He just needed to express his feelings, and, from being around Tai to much, he wanted to express himself by destryoing the next thing he saw. Izzy finally was beginning to relize the girl was gone, then he started typing like nuts in his laptop. 'It's all my fault,' Matt thought, 'If I had held on to her a second longer we would be laughing about this right now. Aw, man, I loved her! And I didn't tell her, and now its to late.' The others were thinking realativley the same thing. "Well-hic, what are-hic-we gonna do now-hic?", Sora said through her hic-ups. "Well…We're gonna look for her!", Matt said. "How?" , the others asked. Matt didn't know. Suddenly, a sft song echoed across Spiral Mountain, just a bit too low for the digidestined to hear.

I know how,

I see how,

You can blame yourself.

I've been there,

I've done that,

And that's all there is to that.

Just get up,

Don't give up,

Always try your best.

It's not your fault, 

Not in the least,

So don't say that it is.

'Cause it isn't.

I'm still here.

Still watching.

So don't give up.

Never stop trying,

And don't worry, 

I'll see you again.

And I'm being 

Sincere.

A/N: You like? I might write a sequel, who knows? But please, review! Thanxs, and g'night!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Piedmon's Revenge, part 2  
  
It had been about 24-hours since Mimi had, well, gone through the gate. The digidestined wordlessly decided to go to sleep. Sort of. No one was sure whether T.K. had fallen asleep, or had fainted, but he wasn't screaming anymore. Kari cried to herself to sleep on Tai's shoulder. Her brother eventually curled up and went to sleep, holding Kari like a teddy bear. Izzy curled up with his laptop, and Joe slept by himself. Sora kept hic-upping, but finally dozed off, only waking up every few minutes, then going back to sleep. All the digimon slept with Palmon, trying to comfort her. Matt just stayed up the whole night. He couldn't stop thinking about Mimi. At about midnight, he looked over to where the gate had been. Mimi's pink hat was still there, and he saw a soft lump under. 'Good', he thought, 'she's safe'. But that wasn't the case. Gently, he put T.K. down (he had been holding him), and went over to "Mimi". It turned out that the hat had been resting on her nag, which must have slipped off her shoulder. Matt sighed, sat down next to her stuff, and didn't sleep a wink.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
'Where am I? What is this place?', someone wondered. It was Mimi. She was floating in what appeared to be nothing but whiteness, and the numbers 0 & 1. 000110010 0011 0101 00111 000. The numbers flashed past. The girl tried to remember what had happened. 'Oh, yeah!", she exclaimed. Matt had accidentally let go of her, she had flown through the gate-losing her bag in the process, much to her annoyance-, felt horrible, passed up, and was now here. Where ever here was. There was something about those two numbers, something she couldn't quite remember.... "Oh, my god", she said. Data. Once, her teacher had mentioned that computers could only read 1's and 2's. Data. She was data. 'So this was the digital side of digi world', she thought. But then she realized if she was here, then.... "You little brat!!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mimi screamed. "This is your fault!!", the enraged clown screamed at her, "Yours! Yours! Yours!" Piedmon was back, and very, very angry. To say the least. "Now to get rid of you! Clown Trick!", the last Dark Master shouted. "Nooooooooooo!!!!", Mimi yelled, as the attack hit her. She started falling, falling, falling......  
  
Back in Digi World.....  
  
"Matt, did you even sleep a second?" Sigh. "No Izzy, I didn't. Did you find anything out?" Another sigh. "No, I can't even figure out where that gate leads." By now, all the other digidestined where up. "What should we do with her things?", Joe asked, pointing to the gloves, shoe, hat, and bag. "Well, maybe everyone should take something.", Tai suggested. They all agreed, and that once they found Mimi, they would give everything back. "I'll take the hat", Palmon said softly, putting the hat on her head, then smiling remembering the time when they had crossed the desert and Mimi had given her the hat to wear. "I'll take the gloves, they look a lot nicer then mine", said Sora. She put her own gloves in her pocket, and put Mimi's on. "Not as practical, but a whole lot nicer", she commented. Kari picked up the bag. "I'll carry this until she gets back", she said. The digidestined stood quietly for a moment, then they heard a scream. Matt recognized it first. "Mimi!!!", he yelled. "Izzy, the screams are coming from your computer!", Joe said suddenly. "Huh?" It didn't make much sense, but Izzy opened his laptop anyways. "Oh my...." There she was. Running across the screen. "Mimi?Mimi!!!", the digidestined started shouting.  
  
In the world of data.....  
  
"Mimi!!" She heard someone calling her name. But where was it coming from? "Mimi, this is Matt. We can see on Izzy's laptop. And hear you. Can you see us?" "Matt? Where are you guys?!!!", the destined cried out. "I can't see you!!" "Ok, but at least we can talk, but what happened?" She told them. "Then, when Piedmon's attack hit me, it ripped open a hole, and now I'm stuck somewhere else." Scared, she turned around. "I think I heard something!!" "What is it?", the others asked. Why won't he go away? Mimi thought. "Piedmon...", she whispered.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: You like? Sorry 'bout the ending, but I just got a case of writers block. I'll get the new part as soon as possible. K? And please review!  



End file.
